Battle of the Bands
by AegisEterna
Summary: The most challenging and emotionally draining competition in the world...The Battle of the Bands. The competition is a year long and only the best of the best have been asked to audition for the comp. How will Sakura's band Kunoichi do? will they be able to navigate their way through numerous...distractions (Warning themes of Drugs, Violence, Strong language) DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

Sakura stepped out of the terminal and looked around, this was the second time she'd been to Tokyo, the first had been when she was little with her family. This time was different though, Sakura looked over as her fellow band mates hailed down a taxi. Sakura's band Kunoichi had been offered the once in a lifetime opportunity to audition for the Battle of the Bands world competition, the successful bands would go through to competing against the greatest up and coming bands in the world for an extremely expensive record deal with Akatsuki. The competition had to prove not only talent, but dedication and strength to survive in a harsh industry, which is why the competition takes an entire year to complete.

"Sakura! Come on we need to get going!" Ino's voice knocked Sakura out of her thoughts, Ino was standing half inside a taxi with the rest of her band mates waving Sakura over. Sakura smiled and ran over to jump inside the taxi sitting next to Ino. "Right so we need to check into the hotel and we've got 2 days before our audition, so that gives us plenty of time to scope out the sights" Ino finished her sentence with a squeal and started eagerly bouncing up and down in her seat. Sakura knew she wasn't talking about the sights of Tokyo, some of the bands in this competition were also the top boy bands and Ino was very excited about her prospects.

Sakura looked around at her band mates "you guys alright?" besides Ino and herself there were 3 other members of her band; Sakura was the lead vocalist and also played guitar, Ino was lead guitarist and helped out with vocals, Hinata was the shyest member of their band and played bass, Tenten was their fiery drummer who was the most athletically inclined person she'd ever met.

Tenten looked over at Sakura "Chill out Sak, we're all good" smiling she took the hands of the girls "we can do this and get some tail at the same time, we better not forget to have a good time, I even stashed some goodies in our bag" Tenten winked.

Arriving at the hotel Sakura helped the girls drag the cases out onto the luggage rack. Loud giggling made her turn around "Look, look there are signs everywhere! And look there are some of the other bands already here!" Ino's voice was so high pitched that people started turning around to stare at them.

"Come on Ino, lets check in and head over to the welcoming area" Sakura giggled at her friends' excitement, the entire hotel had been booked out for the bands to stay. It was owned by the Uchiha corporation the parent company that had holdings in companies across Japan, including Akatsuki the record label, making Uchiha corp a main sponsor of the event. The hotel was truly 5 stars, the marbled reception was stunning, Sak walked up to the reception desk. "Hi, we're here for the battle of the bands competition and like to check in" Sakura smiled at the young women.

"No problem, please just fill in these forms and I'll get you guys your keycard, now if you make it through to the main competition all your expenses will be covered by the Uchiha corp and all the continuing bands will be moved to another section of the hotel that will be bands only, now your keycards will give you access to the premium lounge, swimming pool and hot tubs as well as the function rooms which have been set up for practicing" The young woman handed over the forms and some pens to Sakura before she started typing details into the systems. Sakura and the girls quickly filled in their information and handed the forms back "thank you, now here is your room number 357. Your luggage will be brought up to your room, if you girls want to head over to the main board room the welcome party will begin shortly"

Sakura took the keycards of the lady and handed them out to the girls. "Right don't lose these! Now let's get moving!" The girls jumped around and headed towards the crowd of bands walking to the board room. Just as they were about to pass through the doors Sakura felt a large shove and felt herself falling to the floor, closing her eyes she braced herself for impact. Nothing happened…Sakura opened her eyes and felt arms grabbing her waist.

"You need to be more careful about where you're walking" Sakura brought herself back up to a standing position and looked up at the stranger who had stopped her from hitting the floor. He was tall with broad shoulders and shaggy black hair with a fringe that just grazed the top of his eyes. Also quite attractive Sakura noted quietly in her mind.

"Thanks, I appreciate the save" Sakura smiled "see you round" before the boy could respond she'd turned back around to rejoin her friends who had been walking just ahead of her. Taking their seats Sakura whispered to Ino "Hey Ino do you recognize that guy over there?" Sakura slyly pointed to the tall handsome man that had stopped her from smacking the floor a few moments ago.

"Uhhh" Ino screwed up her face slightly as she looked at the boy "I dunno, I guess he looks a bit familiar, but can't think why" shrugging she started looking across the room "but I definitely would like to find out who he is!" Ino giggled and nodded her head towards a brown haired boy sat a couple rows down. "By the way one of the bands are holding a welcoming do in their hotel room, they apparently have a adjoining room with a couple of the overs so I smell a happy house party" Ino swayed and clapped her hands and Tenten and Hinata's faces brightened at the sound of house party.

Sakura smiled and winked at the girls "let's make sure we show them how to hold a proper kunoichi style party"

"Quieten up everyone!" a mans voice boomed over the sound system, people stopped talking and turned their heads up towards the man stood on stage. "Thank you all for coming here, you have been selected out of hundreds of applicants to audition for the exclusive Battle of the Bands World competition!" everyone clapped, a few whistled loudly, before he raised his hand to quieten everyone again. "Now auditions will start tomorrow starting in order from 1, you should have been emailed a number when you received your application confirmation, will the band leaders please collect a schedule for the week from the BOTB staff members at the end of your rows. Now good luck to everyone and stay safe" the man put the mic back in the holder and everyone started talked excitedly as the band leaders walked over to staff members.

"right you guys let me grab the schedule and I'll meet you outside, then we can check out our room!" Sakura started heading towards the girl handing out the sheets.

* * *

Tenten and Hinata were stood in front of the minibar looking at all the offerings it had. Sakura was looking at their view, the entire Tokyo skyline stretched out before them "Are you guys gonna start getting ready or what?" Ino cocked her hip as she stood wrapped in a towel as the bathroom door. "We need to look our absolute best tonight!" Ino walked over to her bag and rummaged till she pulled out her curling iron and pointed it at Hinata "you, shower, now!" Hinata squeaked a reply grabbed her shower bag and ran into the bathroom.

Sakura shook her head slightly before looking over at Tenten "hey Tennie, got anything good in there?" Tenten raised her head from the mini bar with a small smirk

"Oh there is definitely enough to get a strong pregame drink going" pulling out small little vials of alcohol she laid them out over the bed "now the tequila is for moi, Sak you can take the vodka, Ino I've saved you the JD and Hinata will want the amaretto" Tenten split the bottles into little groups for each girl "now I have some extra party favours as well guys don't forget just don't take more than one tonight" Tenten took a little plastic baggie out of her suitcase that had a few little purple pills in it. She shook the bag lightly before placing it in the middle of their alcohol collection.

"Sounds like the ingredients for a perfect night!" Ino had pulled the chair over from the desk and was starting to curl her hair in front of the mirror. "Sak have you decided what you're going to wear for tonight, I was thinking of going for my red dress?" Ino nodded her head towards the dress hanging on the closet door.

"I love that dress! It's a winner for tonight. I think I am going to go for my black and gold sequin dress" (A/N think Harley Quinn clubbing dress from Suicide Squad…I want that dress so bad) Sakura walked over to her suitcase and started pulling out her essentials for tonight; a small bag, the dress, her make up and shower bag. Tenten was also doing the same now and was pulling a short skater dress out from her bag.

"Sak would you be able to help me out doing my make-up" Tenten gave Sakura a pouty look as she stood up "please I can just never get the eyeliner right"

Sakura gave her a strange look "don't look at me, ask little miss beauty vlogger over there" Ino stuck her tongue out at the two girls as they laughed.

Sakura was the last to shower, she had already done her make-up and hair, so she was ready while Ino was adding the final touches to Tenten's make-up. "aaaaaand you're done!" Ino put down the blending brush and leant back to marvel at her work "aww Tennie you look amazing, I can really work miracles" Tenten frowned, while Hinata and Sakura laughed.

"Right make sure you've got your keys, the party is on the 32nd Floor room, we should be able to tell by the music." Sakura grabbed her bag of the bed and swung it over her shoulder, you could just hear the tinkling of the glass bottles knocking each other.

* * *

Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far :)

Please R&R, welcome any constructive thoughts and ideas

This is just the first chapter and i hope to update with the next one soon!

AegisEterna


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten started draining the small bottles of liquor as they rode the elevator up to the party. "Sakura you wanna kick things off early?" Tenten winked at Sakura while her hand disappeared into her bag and took the small plastic baggie out.

"Why is that a question?" Sakura took one of the little pills from Tenten's hand and placed it on her tongue "bottoms up girls" Tenten smiled and placed her pill in her mouth as well.

Hinata shook her head she didn't exactly approve of the girl's drug habit, but they had never taken more then they could handle or done anything too stupid or over the top. So she didn't say anything, but she always kept her eye on them, just in case.

Ino wasn't in the mood for pills tonight, she needed her head screwed on just right so just made sure she didn't end the night alone or with someone she would regret being with. Alcohol would be enough inebriants tonight. "Here we are!" as the doors opened the hall exploded with loud music and people talking, the entire floor had been taken over by this party "if this is what it's like before we've even auditioned I can't imagine what it's going to be like after!" Ino raised her voice as she looked back over the girls.

Sakura dragged the girls into a huddle "Now don't forget your room number and also remember if you aren't going to make it back to the room tonight drop a text on the group chat!" The girls giggled and started moving towards the epicenter of the party.

Sakura could feel the pill starting to take effect. She'd lost the other girls in the crowd but there were good tunes blasting at the moment that she'd decided to stay and dance for a bit. She'd had a few guys try to chat her up already tonight but none of them were particularly interesting, so she'd sent them on their way. While she was dancing Sakura's eye caught sight of a tall, dark haired man gracefully moving through the crowd, he was making his way over to the make-shift bar that had been set up. There was something about him that drew her interest, all thoughts about dancing had been put aside she was suddenly incredibly parched.

"Vodka straight up" Sakura lent against the bar, the man who interested her was stood on the other side of the girl who had just ordered. The girl grabbed her drink and started to turn around when she also noticed the dark haired man. "oh hello handsome"

Sakura sighed someone had beaten her to the chase "hey can I get vodka lemonade" Sakura turned around and looked out across the room, it was flooded with bodies moving to the music. Sakura's world was fuzzy and vivid, closing her eyes she let her the music flow around her head.

"I'm not going to have to catch you again am I?" Sakura opened her eyes to see the handsome man standing in front of her "here is your drink…" the man left his words hanging in the air

Sakura took the drink from his hand and put the straw in her mouth "Sakura" she wasn't going to make this easy for him, she preferred her men to be persistent.

"It suits you" the man was being just as aloof as her.

Sakura gave him a curious look before gazing down at her drink, "well tall dark and handsome, thanks for the drink" winking at him she began to walk away, swaying her hips to the music. "They're more hypnotic the longer you look" the man smirked and pushed himself off from the bar and walked towards her.

"it'll take a lot more then that" he leant in grazing his lips along her neck pulling her small frame into his "but I'd like to see you try".

Sakura inhaled his scent, the mix of alcohol and MD starting to truly block out her normal barriers. "Just try not to blow it too early" she bit his earlobe as his fingers came up to trace her collarbone, not one to be outdone Sakura let her hands drift under his shirt scratching at his back.

"Sasuke" Sakura smirked she was winning. "Sakura why don't we take this somewhere a bit more private"

Sakura pulled away slightly "isn't someone eager"

Sasuke growled slightly and pulled her back to his chest "lets go" Sasuke took her hand and started to lead her out of the room towards the elevator.

The doors hadn't even started to close when Sasuke had Sakura pushed against the wall, lifting her up for she was resting on the railing. His hands were resting on her thighs right at the edge of her dress. Sakura grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him into a heated kiss.

* * *

Sakura felt her head pounding, the light glaring into the room was terrible for her head. Closing her eyes, she moved her arm to put it over her face to block the light, flashes of the night before entered her mind; music, drinks and a man… Sasuke. Sakura smiled her night with Sasuke had been a refreshing escape. Sakura felt her phone buzz under the pillow, pulling it out she squinted at the screen, she had over 15 messages on the girls group chat.

Ino – Girls not going to be home tonight ;) see you in the am

Hinata – Stay safe!

Tennie – I won't be home either!

Hinata – Girls saw Sak heading off in the elevator with a boy, just an fyi in case she forgets to message us

Sakura loved Hinata so much, she was like a surrogate mother for the group. She didn't act as rash and mental as the other girls, always carefully calculating her situation and carefully pondering all the outcomes.

Sakura – Sorry girls Hina is right, I'll be back in about 20

Sakura sighed and put her phone down next to her, she slowly stretched out her muscles. The body next to her moved slightly, Sakura sat up and looked around the room, her clothes were strewn about the room. Taking the sheet with her, Sakura stood up and began putting her clothes back on.

"You're off in a hurry" Sasuke's deep voice made Sakura turned around, he was leaning against the headboard, the duvet laid just under his hip bones.

"I need to get back to my bandmates, so should you" Sakura dropped the sheet and pulled her dress over her head

"or you could come back over here and see how much better your morning can get" Sasuke smirked.

Sakura shook her head and walked back over to the bed, pulling her legs up she crawled over to where Sasuke sat. She leant over and kissed him, biting his bottom lip "but it'll be so much more fun watching you pine for me" Sakura stepped back, looking at the bedside table she grabbed the pen and pad and wrote her number down "if you make it through to the next round…text me" Sakura winked. Grabbing her bag from the floor she walked out the door and towards the elevator.

* * *

"Morning girls!" Sakura opened the door to their room, unsurprisingly only Hinata was in the room.

Hinata was busy organizing the room "morning Sakura, did you have a good night?" Hinata gave her the once over. "looks like you enjoyed yourself" Hinata pointed to her neck.

Sakura gave her a curious look and walked over to the mirror "oh for fucks sake" there were two purple hickies along her collar bone, moving her head around she walked over to the bed next to Hinata. "Oh Hina he was addictive, too smart and handsome for his own good and he knows it too"

Hinata shook her head and grabbed her bag "What happened to not getting attached?" searching around to check her key was inside she started heading towards the door.

"I'm not getting attached…to anyone…ever" Sakura huffed and cut in front of Hinata out of the door "especially not just because someone is a good fuck".

Hinata closed the door slightly amused by Sakura's behavior. The breakfast room was amazing, a buffet stretched out the entire length of the room. "Lets grab a table then head up and stuff our faces" Sakura's smile was stretched ear to ear, running ahead of Hinata she plonked her bag down onto a free table and without waiting ran to the head of the buffet to grab a table. Hinata gracefully followed her to the table before placing her bag next to Sakura's to get food.

It was about an hour before Tenten showed up and began stuffing her face, "so where did you disappear to last night" she said between bites.

"just had a bit of fun, nothing more then that, what about you?" Sakura picked at her now almost empty plate.

"I met a guy I actually dated back in high school" Tenten had her head down towards her plate

"Wait a minute…" Hinata gave Tenten a harsh look "you dated my cousin in high school! Oh not again Tennie" Tenten went the brightest red that Sakura had ever seen, she started uncontrollably laughing as Tenten started being lectured by Hinata.

"Hey girls!" Sakura's laughter stopped as Ino appeared draped in the arms of a brown haired boy "this is Kiba! He's in the band Sharingan"

Sakura for once was actually impressed, Sharingan had already made quite an impact in the music scene. They were named the newest up and coming band by Elite magazine, Sakura had heard a bit of their music and had to admit she did quite like it. "Sakura, nice to meet you" Sakura waved slightly, followed by Hinata and Tenten mumbling a hello.

"Thanks Kiba, I'll text you later" Ino winked and gave him a kiss on the lips before separating and joining the girls at the table.

"Well Ino this has to be a new record, less then 24 hours and already a boyfriend" Tenten smirked at Ino, Ino stuck her tongue out in reply.

"Alright alright we've got 2 hours before our rehearsal slot, so eat up" Ino jumped up and headed for the buffet.

* * *

Next Chapter will be: The Audition

Finally some song will appear in this fic :P

AegisEterna


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto or any of the songs in this fan fiction_

* * *

 _Day of the Audition_

"Sak, breathe you're gonna pass out" Ino's voice shook Sakura out of her daze, they were waiting backstage for their turn.

"I'm just really nervous!" Sakura held her mic close to her chest and bounced on the spot. The band who had just played had received quite scathing criticism. The lead singer had walked off crying. They were next…

"Kunoichi, please take your places on the stage" a voice rang out from the front of the stage where the judges were sat.

"here we go girls!" Hinata grabbed all their hands and squeezed "don't let your nerves get to you, we're gonna ace this!"

"Hello girls, please get yourselves sorted and start when you're ready" A man with long dark haired that was tied in a pony tail gestured to the stage with his pen. There were 3 other men sat beside him, another man with a pony tail but blonde, a man with red shaggy hair and an another man with dark hair whose face was hidden in the shadows.

The girls ran about the stage plugging their equipment in, "right, we are Kunoichi and this is Misery Business"

Sakura nodded at Ino who began a guitar rift, and Sakura started singing.

I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top  
She's got a body like an hourglass that's ticking like a clock  
It's a matter of time before we all run out  
When I thought he was mine, she caught him by the mouth

I waited eight long months  
She finally set him free  
I told him I couldn't lie, he was the only one for me  
Two weeks and we had caught on fire  
She's got it out for me, but I wear the biggest smile

Whoa, well I never meant to brag  
But I've gotten what I wanted now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so  
It just feels so good

Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change  
Once a whore, you're nothing more, I'm sorry that'll never change  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged  
I'm sorry honey, I passed out, now look this way

Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who  
They want and what they like, it's easy if you do it right  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!

Whoa, well I never meant to brag  
But I've gotten what I wanted now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so  
It just feels so good

I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving

Whoa, well I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now

Whoa, well I never meant to brag  
But I've gotten what I wanted now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so  
It just feels so good

Sakura was breathing heavy, she thought she may have missed a note or two but overall it was exactly how they practiced, but what if they didn't like the actual song or her voice. Gripping the mic tightly, her hands were getting sweaty as the men sat in front of them were whispering to each other.

Sakura exchanged a glance at her bandmates who looked to be in the same thought of worry as her.

"well girls, we want to thank you for your time and we will see you in the next round" Sakura's heart almost burst "information about the next round will be brought to your rooms later this week, please collect your things from your room and return to reception to be assigned your room for the remainder of your time in the competition" the man was very matter of fact when he addressed them.

All the girls squealed and ran off the side of the stage and gathered each other in a massive group hug. "well looks like they'll let anyone into this competition" a snarky voice stopped their celebrations, as a red haired girl placed her hands on her hips.

"Hi Karen, I didn't know your band was offered an audition" Hinata's voice was soft but strained, the girls all had bad opinions of Karen, but that wouldn't stop Hinata from being polite.

Karen scoffed "of course we did, you think that we wouldn't and somehow you would!"

"Hebi, you're up!" the voice rang out backstage.

Karen picked up her guitar from the wall, her bandmates; a man with pure white hair and purple eyes and another man with orange spiked hair both picked up their instruments and headed off towards the stage. Karin flicked her head over her shoulder "oh Sakura, Kaito says hi"

Sakura's face dropped, her head might've literally started fuming, all of a sudden she felt hands on her shoulders "Sak, come on, she's not worth it and neither was he" she hadn't even realized she'd started moving towards Karin "let's go, come on we need to celebrate"

"let's party" Sakura took one last glance as Karin started to talk through the mic.

* * *

They had packed up all their things and were given their new room, the entire west wing of the hotel was reserved for the bands that made it through to the official competition. They were simply awestruck…

The room was massive, at least 3 times that of their previous room. The suite, more appropriately called, was like an apartment, through the main door was the entrance hall which filtered into a living area with a bar, shooting off from this were 4 separate bedrooms. "I call the biggest one!" Ino sprinted through the door an in and out of each room trying to decide which one she was going to take. The other girls laughed and much slower began moving into the suite.

Sakura started to move her bag towards the sofa when she felt her phone buzzing in her pocket. Pausing she used her free hand to pull it out she had a message from a number she didn't recognize.

01127 16677 - Still hypnotized… we made it, you?

Short and to the point Sakura smiled and huffed under her breath, she knew exactly who this was from. But she wasn't going to make this easy for him, she smirked and put the phone back into her pocket.

"Sak, look at this!" Hinata held out a small envelope that had been placed on the coffee table "I think its about the next round".

Sakura walked over with Tenten, who had been scoping out the small kitchen area for food, "go on then! Read it!" Sakura sat down on the sofa facing Hinata curling her legs up under her while Tenten plopped herself on the other sofa.

Hinata opened the envelope "congratulations on reaching the next stage of the competition, this room will be yours for the remainder of your time in the competition. All the facilities in the west wing are yours to use these include; the pool on roof terrace, the spa and gym on level 23, and the bar/restaurant on level 37 as well as the rehearsal spaces which can be booked online or through concierge

The next round will be held in exactly 3 weeks, please use your time wisely and prepare your songs in line with the theme of the round, which will be announced upon the completion of the audition phase, by a notice delivered to your room. Congratulations and enjoy your stay" Hinata took a deep breath and put the letter on the table.

No one moved or said anything for a minute "They have a pool!" Ino had just appeared out of one of the rooms.

Sakura and Tenten gave her a deadpan look "are you serious Ino? That's what you took out of that…" Sakura's tone was less then impressed "this means we have less then 3 weeks to possibly write and practice an entirely new song depending what the theme is, best case scenario it fits a song we have already and we just need to practice" Sakura put her head into her hands.

The door bell interrupted any reply Ino was going to make "eeep that should be Kiba, Sharingan were a couple bands after us, hopefully this means they made it through!" Ino ran to the door and swung it open, standing there was Kiba.

"Hey hun, I heard you guys made it into the competition, well done" he leant down to kiss Ino, it got to the point the other girls had to look away as it started turning into a full blown make out session, until Tenten cleared her throat.

"I knew you guys would, there was no doubt that Sharingan wouldn't make it!" Ino's was so high pitched the girls winced slightly. "So what room are you guys in?"

Sakura groaned she knew where this was going "well actually there is a little gathering of the bands up on the pool terrace tonight, thought I may see you up there?" Kiba also passed his gaze over the other girls "you're always welcome to come to pre's at our room as well, you can get to know the winners of this competition"

That didn't go well, Tenten's face turned deadly "oh really…."

Sakura stood up and blocked Kiba from Tenten's view "Thanks, we'll see you tonight" Sakura smiled sweetly and took a step closer "just don't think we're going to roll over as easy as Ino has" Ino flushed red and Kiba smiled showing off very pointy canine teeth.

* * *

"you girls sure you don't want to come to the pre's at Sharingan?" Ino was all dressed up in a fancy glam dress, while the other girls were sporting slightly less formal pool side wear.

"No you go ahead pig, we'll meet you later up beside the pool" Sakura and Tenten grabbed the towels off the side of the bar and jumped over Ino's bag and towards the door "Hina we'll see you up there" Tenten had hold of Sakura's arm dragging her out the door. Hinata was meeting her cousin for dinner before the pool party.

Tenten ran through the hallways still dragging Sakura along with her "here Sak drink some" Tenten pulled a water bottle out from her bag "just don't tell mum" winking she took a big gulp then handed it to Sakura.

Tenten finally let go of Sakura's arm as they waited for the elevator, Sakura sniffed the drink then took a massive swig. She spluttered a little as she handed the bottle "wow Tennie what's in that, I don't think I have a throat left"

Tenten scoffed "you're going soft on me Sak, this stuff is light" she took another sip and stepped into the open elevator.

By the time they walked onto the pool deck Sakura had started to feel the effects of whatever extra special ingredients Tenten had added to the drink. There were a few others already gathered out on the pool deck, Sakura grabbed one of the beers from the cooler set up by the bar, supplied by their very generous hotel owners, and started to neck it. Tenten had started chatting to the other bands "Sak, this is Gaara, his band is Suna" the man extended out his hand to her, she lightly shook it, taking the time to examine his face. He was very handsome with fiery red hair.

"Nice to meet you, I was just about to go for a swim if you two would like to join me?" without waiting for an answer Sakura stripped off her dress to reveal her bikini. Garaa's eyes widened and Tenten smirked "and can we get some music on"

Sakura dove into the pool, the feel of the water surrounding her was euphoric. Staying uder until her lungs were screaming for air did she finally pop her head back above the surface. Music had started blaring, floating on her back Sakura looked up to the stars her head spinning, she felt the water around her ripple and a loud splash. She was too entranced by the music and stars to care.

Sakura felt hands on her waist pulling her back till his mouth was whispering in her hears "I was starting to think you didn't make it through"

* * *

Sorry for the long delay between updates, just been super stacked.

Hope you enjoy the read!

Aegis Eterna


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura pushed away from Sasuke "Sorry, i guess i just forgot to reply" Sakura was playing it coy. She knew not replying to his message would have ticked him off. "So, it looks like we may be seeing a lot more of each other huh." Sakura looked around to the edge of the pool where other bands had started to gather. Tenten was still speaking to the red headed boy, though he looked over and caught Sakura's eye and winked.

This action didn't go unnoticed by Sasuke "Looks like it, though it's a bit harsh that we are only allowed to perform songs we write during the competition..." Sasuke swam backwards a bit, as Sakura whipped her head back around to him.

"What did you just say? We can't use our own existing material?!" Sakura's head started to swarm with thoughts. That means not only did they have three weeks to rehearse a song, but to also write one.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow "It was on the blue piece of paper, that spoke about the additional rules of the competition, in the envelope they left in our rooms"

Sakura put her head into her hands, they must have not seen the additional piece of paper. Though after the loaded drink Tenten gave her she was struggling to focus her thoughts. "Damn... i need another drink" pushing herself backwards, she grabbed the edge of the pool and pushed herself up. Grabbing her towel and quickly dragging it over her body she made her way over to Tenten. "Give that to me!" Taking the bottle out of Tenten's hand she downed the rest of the concoction. "Tennie, do you have anything else a bit stronger?" Sakura used the back of her palm to wipe her mouth.

Tenten gave Sakura a confused look "i thought you weren't going full out just yet?" though as she was saying it she pulled a little baggie out of her bikini top. Gaara was watching their exchange in silence "you feel like joining us?" Tenten dropped three small pills onto her palm, offering one to Sakura who immediately popped it in her mouth and and another to Gaara.

"Well, might as well get into the spirit of things" He took the small pill and stuck it onto his tongue.

Sakura smiled and looked around her, Ino was hanging out with Kiba with a group of boys, and to her surprise among them was Sasuke. he looked awfully friendly with them too. A shorter blonde boy in a obnoxiously loud orange and black jumpsuit was laughing and throwing his arm around Sasuke. Who, at least from Sakura's point of view, did not look impressed.

"Would you like to dance Sakura?" Gaara had his hand out to her and nodded towards the group of people who had gathered around the DJ. Sakura smiled and took his hand.

The little pills had started to kick in, the night started to become fuzzy around the edges. Sakura felt euphoric, tilting her head back she let the sound of the music move her. She felt hot breath on her neck and hands on her waist, twisting she saw Gaara's face come into view and standing not too far behind him was Sasuke, glaring daggers Sakura smirked, she could just make out the song that had started to play, Cobra Starship's "Good girls go bad". Turning around to stare at Sasuke, she giggled and ran up to the small stage the DJ was playing on " Have you got a mic!?" the DJ shuffled around and passed her a stick mic and gave her the thumbs up. Before she could start Sasuke grabbed the mic off her and started to sing.

 _"I know your type"_ Sasuke moved so his chest was pulled tight against hers.

 _"Yeah, daddy's little girl_

 _Just take a bite (one bite)_

 _Let me shake up your world"_ Sakura smiled and pushed herself away, though this was the first time she'd ever heard him sing, and she was impressed, to say the least.

 _"Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong...I'm gonna make you lose control_ " he dragged out the last l and took a step forward so his lips are closer to Sakura.

 _"She was so shy_

 _Till I drove her wild"_ Sakura hadn't realised but she'd started to close her eyes expecting to feel his lips on her, then he pulled away. She hadn't realised she'd also been holding her breath.

 _"I make them good girls go bad_

 _I make them good girls go bad"_ Other bands had started to sing along, including Sakura's bandmates, as they all started jumping and dancing along to the chorus

 _"You were hanging in the corner_

 _With your five best friends_

 _You heard that I was trouble but you couldn't resist"_ As Sasuke sang this line his eyes slid over to Sakura and he winked

 _"I make them good girls go bad_

 _I make them good girls go_

 _Good girls go_

 _(good girls go)_

 _(good girls go)"_

Sakura strutted over to Sasuke and snatched the mic off him, and started to sing.

 _"I know your type_

 _Boy you're dangerous_

 _Yeah you're that guy_

 _I'd be stupid to trust_

 _But just one night couldn't be so wrong_

 _You make me want to lose control"_

Sakura was being dramatic now, having fun with the lyrics.

 _"_ _I was hanging in the corner_

With my five best friends

 _I heard that you were trouble but I couldn't resist"_ Sakura lent into Sasuke's chest and let him take her weight

Sasuke used the opportunity to take the mic back, keeping Sakura close so they could sing out the final lines.

 _"Oh she got a way with them boys in the place_

 _Treat em like they don't stand a chance"_

 _"And he got a way with them girls in the back_

 _Actin' like they too hot to dance"_

 _"I make them good girls go bad_

 _I make them good girls go_

 _Them good girls go bad_

 _I was hanging in the corner_

 _With my five best friends_

 _I heard that you were trouble but I couldn't resist_

 _I make them good girls go bad_

 _I make them good girls go bad"_

Both of them were out of breath and standing on the stage, as the music faded looking at each other. "Go Sak!" Sakura couldn't help but smile as she heard her friends whooping and cheering.

Stepping off the stage, taking Sasuke's out stretched hand to help her balance, they walked over to the group of her friends and some boys that had gathered. Sakura recognised Kiba, Ino's new fling, and the orange jumpsuit boy from earlier. "Ask, this is Sharingan!" Ino squealed.

Sakura walked up and felt her chest rise slightly, she couldn't resist being a little star struck..she was only human. "You know Kiba, he's the bassist and sings back ups, Naruto, he's the lead guitarist, and this is Neji, he plays drums!" Ino said all of this in one breath. "Oh and you've already met Sasuke, i assume, he's lead singer!" Ino's voice rose a few octaves.

Sakura's mouth dropped "You're in Sharingan?" she turned and pointed a finger into Sasuke's chest. "Ugh… well that's just great, i'll have to throw out your albums now"

Sasuke laughed under his breath "you have our albums? and why do you have to throw them away exactly?"

Sakura crossed her arms over her chest "i don't want to be some weird groupie, i mean you're hot but not worth that drama" her tone was pretty blunt. "Oh well, we had some fun and it's probably best to get out while you're still hypnotised" Sakura smirked, watching Sasuke's dumbstruck face and turned her attention back to the group.

"So, you're the famous Sakura?" Naruto waggled his eyebrows at her "between Ino and the bastard, we've heard lots about you"

"Tech, i told you to stop calling me that" The whole group laughed.

"Come on you lot, you all seem wayyyy to far behind us on drinks. So, who's going to down their drink, man up and sing with me" Sakura wiggled her hips slightly as she finished her sentence and grabbed one of the boys drinks, which looked like vodka coke, she guessed right. Although, she barely had time to taste it as she quickly downed it.

"Come on Ino, let's show them how it's done!" grabbing her best friends hand they went back up on stage.

"Well, i'm not sticking around with you dorks" Naruto downed his drink and followed the two girls.

Kiba looked bewildered that Naruto acted before him "not without me you don't" throwing his now empty cup to the side he pelted after Naruto.

Tenten giggled and looked at the remaining two boys "catch you both on the flip side" winking and sticking her tongue out at Neji, she slowly walked towards the stage.

Naruto had begged to be able to pick the song, so Sakura was setting up a couple of mics for them to use. "Hurry up Naruto!" Kiba shouted over to him

Naruto grinned and walked his way over to share a mic with Sakura "oh it's worth it." Just as he finished his sentence the opening notes of Def Leppard's 'Pour your sugar on me'

This was the last thing Sakura remembered.

* * *

"Sakuraaaaaa" Sakura's head felt like it was going to explode, the last thing she wanted to hear right now was Ino's sing-song voice. "Wake uppp, we got our theme!" This immediately grabbed her attention and she bolted upright in her bed,

Ino laughed at her reaction. "Take five, wash your face and we'll read it together in the lounge" with that Ino walked out of her room.

Sakura ran to the bathroom, got ready and cleaned up and ran back out to get dressed in record time. The pounding in her head no longer at the front of her mind. She strolled into the living room with a glass of water, see all the girls gathered. Tenten looked how Sakura felt, which amused her and made her feel slightly better.

"Eep, right, so let's see what it is!" Ino held out the white and blue envelope and took out the first page "The auditions are now over, so now it's time to prepare for the first round. Your theme for this round is - Fame. You may interpret this anyway you want. Please be aware not every round will have a theme."

"What the hell… what kind of theme is that" Ino flipped the page over and shook the piece of paper

Sakura was already deep in thought, she'd never really written anything about or could use. "We've got three weeks to come up with something, and most likely we aren't going to do it this second."

01127 16677 "Sasuke" - You girls want to join us by the pool?

Sakura looked around at the other girls who looked panicked. "Right, lets go, Sharingan are by the pool so lets grab some food and go chill. I mean how often are we going to be in a hotel like this? besides we need time to think" Hinata nodded determined, Sakura knew she would be able to count on her to keep a level head throughout the competition.

"Come on girls" Hinata stood up and walked to her room to get ready, but paused momentarily "did he say if Naruto would be there?" there was a faint blush on her cheeks.

Sakura grinned "not specifically, but i could ask, if you like?"

Hinata went even redder "no, no. It wasn't for anything important" she squeaked.

All the girls were staring at Hinata now "ahhh someone's got a little crush" Tenten cooed.

Hinata threw the cushion from the sofa and stomped off to her room, her face flushed the color of a tomato. They all cracked up laughing, before finally all following her lead and going to get ready.

01147 18367 "Sakura" - see you there ;) Sak


End file.
